A Suggested Upgrade
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: When Genos becomes a little more affectionate, Saitama seems to be acting even more distant than normal towards him. Before Genos leaves, Saitama gives him a letter for Doctor Kuseno, saying it was an upgrade suggestion. What is the upgrade? Saitama x Genos, or even just a close friendship. Sorry for the bad summary to a story that was done fast. Will update the story later. R: T


**This was written pretty fast, so it might be a little rushed... so keep that in mind**

 **And if you don't like slight yaoi, then you can still read this since you can think it as a close friendship between Genos and Saitama :D**

 **Please enjoy and tell me what you think... I am only at the episode where Saitama destroyed the asteroid (so, sorry if characters seem slightly out of character)**

 **Please enjoy XD**

 **A Suggested Upgrade**

It wasn't that cold of a day, it was actually really hot. Yet something happened in the morning that still made chills go down the One Punch superhero. He was watching TV and saw that nothing caught his attention and he shivered again before turning the TV off. He shivered again before getting a piece of paper to write something on it.

Genos was making breakfast with a blank look, he looked to see Saitama look frozen once again, as he did this morning. Genos sighed deeply knowing it was his fault. After what happened this morning after all

 **Flashback**

Genos walked into Saitama's apartment with the key that he received from his master. He walked in to the place and saw that Saitama was still asleep.

'…He looks cute' Genos said and blushed slightly but quickly got the thought out… he couldn't love his master… he was his teacher and Genos wasn't even half human anymore.

"Genos?"

Genos looked over to see Saitama waking up and sat up, "Good morning Sensee"

"Good morning… you're really early this time. 6am"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I would get an early morning" Genos said putting some bags down, "hopefully I didn't wake you up"

"You didn't" Saitama said stretching and Genos watched him with a slight blush. For the past few months, he has been trying to hold back but he was running thin. Genos walked over to Saitama and hugged him

"Sensee… I…. I really like you"

 **End of Flashback**

And that was what started Saitama being frozen, shivering and not even talking. After all, Saitama did jump back without a word, and has not even glanced at Genos once and flinches away every time he reaches out

'He must be grossed out by me' Genos said finishing making breakfast and started transferring the food from pan to plates, "Sensee, breakfast is ready"

Breakfast was awkward… Genos was silently eating as Saitama was eating but not looking at him… their breakfasts usually consisted of some minor talk about hero things, upgrades, manga, and other things… This is getting awkward, and Saitama did look stressed or very stressed and almost something that Genos cannot figure out but doesn't want to see. So he got up.

"Uh… Sensee I think there won't be anything happening today, so I'll head to Dr. Kuseno to see if his upgrades are ready" he said and was about to leave when Saitama grabbed his wrist

"Genos, wait."

Genos looked to him with hope and Saitama handed him a piece of paper

"Give this to the doctor for me. Just a list of suggested upgrades for you"

"Oh. I will give this to him then"

"See you later" Saitama said as he left. While walking, Genos was thinking about what the upgrades that his sensee wanted.

'Is it he is feeling what I did… was awkward since I am male? Does he want the upgrades to be more feminine?' he asked himself and he sighed deeply as a few other ideas for what Saitama wanted as upgrades passed his mind… all ones that seem like Saitama doesn't even like Genos he way he is, even a little bit… "I'm sorry Sensee, I really need to know what you want for me…"

Genos opened the letter and started reading it

 _*Doctor Kuseno_

 _Genos has been coming over earlier and longer than he ever has… something happened and made me realize. He needs this urgent upgrade. If he does stay, there is only space for my things and if he stays over he would need to…*_

'I wouldn't stay if he doesn't want me… he should know that' he thought before reading some more

 _*-and I only have one futon... and don't have the space for two… and before that happens, I came up with an upgrade that will benefit the both of us*_

"What? Does that mean he really wants me to be a female?"

 _*You see, he… has become more… affectionate. Well, this is hard to say but why the hell did you make him so damn cold!? That leads me to my upgrade idea. I would like it if you give him something to keep him worm since he stays over so often. He's seriously the coldest thing I've experienced! And I lived in a blizzard once for 2 days straight with only a tank top and a pair of boxers. *_

"Is that why?" Genos asked blushing slightly and smiled knowing that what he did wasn't what made Saitama act the way he did, it was just he was too cold

 _*Oh, and Genos, it's not polite to read other people's letters. *_

'He knew?' Genos thought to himself

"Of course I knew"

Genos looked to see Saitama behind him, "Saitama Sensee" he asked and then his smile left and he looked at him accusingly, "What happened to your whole 'no heater in the winter' talk?"

Saitama glared at him, "Shut up! You still don't believe me!?"

"It's hard to, after all" he said pointing to the letter"

"Well, anyways, like I said, your body's so cold, so…" Saitama said looking to the side, scratching his head sheepishly and looked to Genos, "You get warm and we'll try the hug again alright?"

Genos smiled, "Right!" he said, "Thanks Sensee"

"No problem. Oh, and tell the Doctor sorry I broke my rule of "20 words or less"" he said leaving and left Genos laughing. Genos couldn't help but get excited; he couldn't hardly wait to be warm enough to actually hold his sensee and maybe someday actually get the secret to his sensee's super inhuman strength.

 **End**

So... what did you think? ^/^


End file.
